


Works Every Time

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AU, Good Luck Charm, M/M, Sexy Boys Dancing, The Wobbly Elm Is No Place To Meet A Random!, They Swiped Right, different first meeting, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: AU where David meets Patrick at the Wobbly Elm. And it's all thanks to his good luck charm.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105
Collections: Good Luck Charm





	Works Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Rose Apothecary Frans for this fun prompt and to @blackandwhiteandrose for keeping us in line! *Snap That Whip!*

The Wobbly Elm was a disappointment, again. And David really needed to get laid. He sighed, settling into a booth with a cosmopolitan and pulled out his phone. 

He started looking through Bumble… Well _he_ was new. He looked through _PatrickB13_ ’s pictures.

In the first he wore some kind of sporting costume. Baseball? Definitely baseball. He was 87% sure it was baseball. 

In the next he had an acoustic guitar. Although the idea of amateur performance art made David cringe, this look worked for him. 

In the last he was outside somewhere, the sun glowing low in the backdrop. His forearms alone made his mouth water.

David swiped right. 

He checked his Instagram and was about to head to the bar for another drink when someone slipped into the booth across from him. He looked up to see a really attractive guy staring back at him. 

_Impossible._

He felt his phone buzz in his hand. He glanced down and his jaw dropped. 

“Hi?” How was this even happening?

“Hey, uh, I hope I’m not being presumptuous but… you swiped right too. I thought I should at least say hi.”

He took a second to come back online. “Well, I’m glad you did.” And he really was. His night was really turning around. “I’m David.”

“Patrick. And _this_ is for you,” he said as he pushed a cosmopolitan toward him. 

They made small talk, which turned into good conversation, which turned into lingering stares and legs brushing against each other under the table. 

David was enjoying the build up. He was excited to feel the pull in his gut again. He wanted Patrick. But he also didn’t want this part to end. Patrick was funny. And sweet. And it didn’t feel like an act.

He liked him. 

“I have to say, I did _not_ have high hopes for tonight. But you? You’re… unexpected.” He tapped his foot against Patrick’s leg as he said it, and left it there. “I guess I got lucky.”

“Not sure I’d call that luck. I couldn’t take my eyes off you when I walked in. Someone like you doesn’t need luck” Patrick reached his hand out and hooked a finger around David’s pinky. 

“You’d be surprised. I’ve had my fair share of bad luck, trust me.” David stood up and pulled Patrick with him. “But when it comes to this…” David leaned in and dragged his lips down Patrick’s neck. “... my good luck charm hasn’t let me down yet.”

Patrick sucked in a steadying breath. “Your good luck charm? What is it?”

David walked over to the jukebox and pulled a quarter out of the pocket of his leather jacket. He kissed it, and put it in the slot. He picked something slow and sultry, and then pulled Patrick to the middle of the floor and held him close. 

“You have to guess.” He worked his lips against Patrick’s neck again, swaying to the song.

“The quarter.”

“Do you really think I’d throw away a good luck charm that made this possible?” He ghosted his lips over Patrick’s and kept his face close as he continued to dance. 

Patrick’s eyes were half lidded, and he was holding onto David’s hips as if they were his lifeline. 

“Your rings.” He threaded his fingers through David’s and brought their hands up to his lips. He kissed a ring and dragged his teeth along David’s finger.

“Not the rings. _Fuck_ , Patrick.”

Patrick kissed him hard and pulled him close. “God, what _is_ it?” He patted David’s pockets looking for something, anything. 

“If you guess correctly, I’ll let you take it off me.”

Patrick sucked in a breath. “I want that. I want to take it off you.” He ran his hands under David’s leather jacket as he stole another heated kiss. He pulled back and smiled. “David?”

“Yes?” 

“Is it the jacket? His hands were traveling up David’s chest now, gently pushing the jacket off his shoulders. “Because that makes sense. You look fucking edible in leather. And I really want to take it off of you now. Please.”

“Fuck, Patrick. Yeah, it’s the fucking jacket.” His hips searched desperately for Patrick’s as he kissed him again. “You can take it off me now.”

“Come back to my hotel with me? That’s not all I want to take off, and I want to take my time with you.”

David’s smile grew wide, his dimples popping. He pulled Patrick toward the door giving him a wink. 

“ _Works every time_.”


End file.
